


Il n'a pas d'amour

by InrainbowzZ (Inrainbowz)



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Beach Divorce, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inrainbowz/pseuds/InrainbowzZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extrapolation des sentiments de Charles sur cette plage, quand il comprend qu'aujourd'hui, il a perdu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il n'a pas d'amour

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He has no love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881593) by [Inrainbowz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inrainbowz/pseuds/Inrainbowz). 



> Je ne me remettrais jamais de la fin de X-Men First Class...

Charles avait une conscience accrue de ce qui allait se passer. La scène qui se déroulait sous « ses » yeux, en plus de l'effroi qui agitait l'esprit de Shaw, prit au piège dans l'étau de son pouvoir, donnait à toute la scène un aspect d'irréalité cruelle car mensongère : tout cela était bien réel hélas. L'homme aurait voulu hurler mais Charles ne lui en laissait pas la possibilité. Enfin, il le faisait pour lui en quelque sorte, sous le regard inquiet de Moira, même si cela était vain.

Il voyait à travers les yeux écarquillés de l'allemand la colère froide qui animait son ami, la folie passionnelle dont était emprunt ses traits et ses yeux d'ordinaire plus avares de sentiments. Charles maudissait ce couvre-chef ridicule de métal poli qui, malgré toute l'étendue et la puissance de ses dons, l'empêchait d'accéder à l'esprit de l'homme. Il voyait sans pouvoir rien y faire la pièce de monnaie argentée frappée des symboles nazis, celle-là même qu'il avait entrevu dans tant de souvenirs d'Erik, se rapprocher lentement mais surement de « son » front.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il était impuissant. Pour la première fois de sa vie il n'y a rien qu'il pouvait faire pour résoudre cette situation. Il ne pouvait pas relâcher Shaw – avant toute chose il ne souhaitait pas qu'Erik soit blessé. Il pouvait protéger son ami des pouvoirs destructeurs du nazi mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour le sauver de lui-même, de sa haine insatiable, de sa colère. Charles ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder, et, bien malgré lui, _sentir_.

 _Il n'y a rien d'autres à faire_ se répétait-il inlassablement pendant ces interminables secondes à regarder le disque métallique léviter tranquillement devant le visage immobile de Shaw. _C'est la seule solution, il doit mourir, il n'y a pas d'autres moyen_. Il se convainquait de la nécessité de son geste pour ne pas cesser son emprise sur l'autre mutant. _Et puis, si tu le relâches, il tuera Erik, il tuera les enfants, il vous tuera tous_. Il hurlait presque ces mots dans son esprit, et pourtant rien n'aurait pu empêcher la peur irraisonnée qui lui valut le réflexe instinctif de retirer son esprit de la tête de l'allemand quand la tranche de l'objet toucha « leur » front. Il faillit perdre le contrôle mais se reprit juste à temps, dans un sursaut d'héroïsme mal contrôlé. Il était prêt à l'endurer. Sans doute.

Il hurla. Il poussa le cri de douleur que le mutant ne pouvait pas laisser échapper de sa gorge. Charles pouvait le sentir. Sentir son crâne se percer, sa tête se fendre en deux et la douleur manqua de lui faire lâcher définitivement la prise qu'il avait sur l'esprit agonisant de l'homme. Il sentit sa volonté vaciller, et seul le visage dur et les yeux brillants de son ami dans « son » champ de vision le retint de se soustraire à cette torture qu'il s'infligeait volontairement. Pour ne pas qu'il soit blesser. Pour le protéger. Quand la pièce fut ressortie il s'empressa de se retirer, non sans s'être très clairement senti _mourir_.

Il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Il porta une main à son front qui bien sûr ne portait pas la moindre trace de ce qu'il venait de subir pour Erik. A cause de lui.

 _Il ne pouvait pas savoir_ , songea-t-il. _S'il avait su que j'étais là, que je le ressentais, s'il l'avait su, il…_

Mais s'il avait su, n'aurait-il pas agit exactement de la même façon ?

 _Bien sûr que si. Cet homme n'a pas d'amour, il n'est que rage et tourment_ murmurait une voix désagréable dans son esprit. _Et puis, au fond, il devait bien le savoir, non ?_ Ils se connaissaient, ils connaissaient les modalités de leur mutation respective, et puis allons, Erik n'était pas un idiot. Il devait bien le savoir.

Charles essuya rageusement les larmes qui s'écoulaient de ses yeux clairs. Erik sortait de l'épave sur sous-marin, tractant le corps sans vie de son bourreau.

_Il n'a pas d'amour._

Il pouvait encore sentir la douleur insoutenable ravagé son crâne pourtant intacte.

 

 

 

 

Il sentit avec une intensité extraordinaire le petit éclat de métal pénétrer son corps et se loger sans difficulté quelque part dans son dos. Il hurla de douleur pour la seconde fois en un temps trop court, mais là il ne pouvait espérer la faire disparaitre. Son esprit chercha instinctivement un autre refuge, se tendant avec désespoir vers les autres personnes présentes sur la plage mais rien ne pourrait lui permettre d'échapper à son supplice : aussi loin qu'il projetait son esprit il ne perdait jamais la conscience de son propre corps et, présentement, de sa propre souffrance.

_Décidément, il m'en aura fait baver aujourd'hui…_

Le visage mortifié d'Erik envahissait son champ de vision même s'il ne pouvait toujours pas accéder à ses pensées. Il s'était rendu compte au fur et à mesure des années et un peu à regret qu'il n'était plus capable de faire confiance aux gens sans sonder leur esprit. Ce que l'autre homme prenait pour un altruisme aveugle n'était que la conséquence d'un don qui lui permettait de toute façon de voir au travers du moindre comportement, du moindre mensonge. Et maintenant, alors qu'il pouvait très clairement sentir le désespoir de son ami, il n'arrivait pas à le _croire_. Après tout, c'était de sa faute.

Charles avait la sensation un peu confuse – son esprit était en grande partie embrouillée par la douleur – qu'il était probablement en train de vivre la pire journée de toute son existence. Il était en train de perdre le seul homme qu'il pouvait considérer comme son égal, celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur, sa foi en ses idéaux et en l'humanité, sa conviction que son pouvoir lui permettrait toujours d'avoir l'ascendant sur ses congénères, l'usage de ses jambes, pas mal de sang aussi. Il n'en revenait pas que l'homme, cet homme pour qui il avait tant d'affection, en qui il croyait avoir trouvé un ami sincère, était en train de l'abandonner sur une plage à l'agonie sans même lui jeter un regard. Il se demandait si la fin du monde n'avait pas eu lieu finalement. La fin du sien était annoncée en tout cas.

_Cet homme n'a pas d'amour. Et moi, combien m'en restera-t-il après cela ?_


End file.
